


I Love You

by zaray_forever



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, F/M, First Kiss, HA you thpught there was gonna be fluff but nah, Heavy Angst, Oops, car crash, fUCK MY WORKS WERE SO BAD BACK THEN DJSJSHSJ, i forgot to mention that huh, shoves angst down your throat, the others are mentioned like briefly they dont even appear, you saw the mcd warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: A crash, a first kiss, a death. Annabeth can't bear to think about any of it.It's before they're dating.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I made this a long time ago. :)

**Percy**

I could feel myself slip from the world as the car did another spin, making me nauseous. “Percy!” Annabeth held onto my hand, screaming as the car crashed into the wall.

Agony erupted all over my body as I hit my head on the window, causing it to smash into pieces. Glass flew everywhere and one hit me on the leg and my arms.

Because the car landed on the side of the driver seat, I got most of the damage, which meant a) Annabeth didn't get as hurt as I did, which was good and b) I felt like my body was on fire and freezing at the same time.

I could hear Annabeth’s heavy breathing next to me.

Good.

She was still alive. I turned my head and saw Annabeth.

She gasped for breath and grasped my hand tightly. “Oh my gods, Percy.” she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She wasn't badly hurt, but had a gash running down the side of her arm, making my heart rip in two. It was fine with me if I got hurt.

I had been stabbed in the ribs before, lost my Achilles heel, ambushed by many of my enemies. But seeing Annabeth hurt was enough to make me faint.

And I did. The world spinned as I closed my eyes.

**Annabeth**

“Percy!” I screamed his name when he fell unconscious. Some passer-bys had dragged us out of the car. “Someone! Call the ambulance!” I yelled.

His face was a bloody mess, head lolling as I cradled him in my arms. “Percy,” I muttered helplessly.

No.

I couldn't lose him, not after everything we had been through. But there I was, yelling his name, but not being able to do anything.

Why hadn't I confessed to him sooner? Maybe because my love life was so messed up. And because he seemed to be falling for another girl, Rachel.

There was my first crush, Luke Castellan, but he turned evil. Then, when he was dying, he decided to confess his love to me.

And Percy… he was sweet and cute and extremely good-looking. His love for blue food was cute too. And I was sure that he liked me back.

But then Rachel Elizabeth Dare came into the picture, so I lost faith. I hope I didn't act jealous around her…

“Annabeth…” Percy croaked. “Percy! Oh my gods... We need a medic. Someone! Get the ambulance!” I yelled. “No...time for...ambulance…” he coughed.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, splattering onto the floor and mixing with his blood.

“Annabeth.” he lifted his hand to brush my tears away with his thumb. “I... I love you…” his words made me stop crying, and I faced him properly, still processing his words.

“I... love you too...but oh gods, why didn't I say this sooner? Not a good time to confess while you're dying…” We both laughed, which caused him to cough some more.

I bent down, brushing my lips against his gently, and soon we were kissing. “I love you.” I murmur against his soft lips. I was holding on to his hand, gripping it tightly, not wanting to let go.

Ever.

“I love you too.” he muttered against mine. The concerned voices surrounding us disappeared, and so does everything else. And then it was just the two of us, and nothing else but us.

And I was loving the moment, his wonderful scent of sea spray, his messy black hair which was getting into my eyes, and I didn’t want it to end, ever.

But then he croaked something and let out a strangled yell of pain, and I know that moment was over, and it was never happening again.

“Percy? Percy! No! Focus on me. Don't close your eyes!” I cried, gripping his hand even tighter than before.

But he was already slipping away, and I saw he couldn’t do it anymore. I pressed my lips to his again, trying to breathe life back into him.

But it didn’t work.

“Annabeth...I...love you… and,” he coughed before continuing, “tell the others... I'll miss them...as...well…” and he stopped.

I screamed his name, tried breathing life into him, tried everything to get him back. But I couldn't do anything about it. I just watched as I heard the ambulance sirens ring, and paramedics coming over, but all these sounds were muted.

Because when I looked into his eyes, there was no life, nothing left.  
Nothing left of Percy Jackson.

“I love you.” I whispered.


End file.
